A Brave New World
by Liliana Flame
Summary: Summer after 2nd year. Severus and Minerva find themselves in Privet Drive stuck in their Animaugus forms with Harry Potter. After running away from abusive Dursleys Harry becomes the Heir of the Founders and finds himself some friends. He feels betrayed by his two best friends, but should he be? Dumbledore bashing. A lot of Harry and Snape interaction. OOCness. No Slash
1. Minnie and Sal

A/N

Huge thank you for choosing to read this story. It's complete, but will be posted in parts. I wrote this about two years ago on another website, but wish to post it here. I'm editing it at the moment. I'm open to suggestions about the title, characters and names and the plot (plus anything else you can think of). I will keep A-N to the most minimum, so not to interrupt you.

Please enjoy and feel free to complain to me about everything you think could be different. I will most likely follow your directions.

Regards,

Liliana Flame

* * *

They had been walking for a while. Seeing no human that would be surprised at the sight of a tabby cat and a panther, the pair did not stop or think to hide.

"Severus?"

'Severus' silenced the cat with a look.

"Be quiet, Minerva," said the panther. The odd pair fell silent as they searched for any disturbance.

"I wonder where we are now..." said Minerva the cat.

"I have no idea," sneered Severus the black panther sarcastically, looking pointedly at a sign that said 'Privet Drive'. "Are you hurt?"

The cat nodded. Her front paw was bleeding and there was a gash on her shoulder. "But I'll be okay."

Damn Albus and his 'accidental mistakes'. While waiting for him in his office for a meeting, Minerva, being the silly Gryffindor touched a glowing box. It steadily began to glow stronger but Severus didn't notice as he was looking at the old man's phoenix, who was preening his feathers. Minerva had jumped away from the glowing box and crashed into Severus, who in turn fell into some huge chest with different small glittering items. Both Professors felt a tug of a Portkey and were whisked off somewhere unknown. Upon arrival they found themselves in their Animaugus forms, with no way of returning to their real, human forms.

"I've been here," Minerva said so quietly that Severus had a hard time believing she said something.

Both sat down to rest. Severus had a hard time, trying to keep his eyes open from the heat. His slumber was ruined by Minerva.

"Hey Severus! Look over there!" said the tabby softly.

It took Severus a bit of time to understand what Minerva was talking about.

A boy in a garden, working. He stretched and ran a hand through his shoulders, as if wiping the tension off them. He looked like he was no older than 12. His messy black hair gleamed in the sun as he worked through the weeds.

However he did not understand what was so special about the boy. He turned to Minerva.

"It's a boy. A human, from whom we should try to hide," he said slyly. Minerva shook her head frantically.

"It's not just any boy, Severus," she said, not taking her eyes off the small form. "It's Harry Potter."

"Severus, don't blow your cover!" said Minerva and before Severus could stop her started walking towards him.

"GET BACK HERE!" he snarled.

"Shush, now. No need to scare the boy."

"Whatever! He does not understand us anyway!" seethed Severus. How very wrong he was.

The boy looked up upon hearing the panther's voice.

"I do understand you," said Harry quietly, then turned to look at the tabby and his eyes filled with worry. "Another injured one?"

Then gave a sigh, dropped the gloves.

"I won't hurt you. Let me have a look."

"Now see here, boy! We—" Severus fell silent as Minerva shook her head at him.

Harry simply ignored him in the favour of checking the wounds.

"Nothing too serious. The cuts aren't deep and nothing seems to be broken."

He straightened up.

The trio heard a car get closer and Harry muttered "But it's too early..."

He turned to the two animals.

"You have to hide!" he said, almost pleadingly.

Severus opened his mouth to complain, but was dragged off into the bushes by Minerva.

As soon as the two animauguses disappeared into the bushes, a walrus-like man appeared. And he did not look happy.

"So...have you finished you chores boy?" he snarled.

"Everything in the house is finished Uncle Vernon. I am finishing the outside chores now, sir."

"I TOLD YOU TO FINISH THEM BEFORE I CAME HOME!"

"But you came home early!" Harry's mind screamed, but he stayed silent. His Uncle was breathing heavily and was about to say something when a shrill cry interrupted him.

"Vernon dear, are we ready to go?" asked a female voice.

"Yes, coming darling!" he shouted back. He turned to Harry. "Now you! Listen here and listen good. You WILL finish the chores, then you will go to your room and STAY THERE until we come. Then we'll have a nice. Long. Talk." As he empathised the last words, he gripped Harry's hair and shook it, to make sure Harry got the message.

The walrus man sneered at the boy and then left.

After a few moments there was a sound of a car driving away.

Harry sighed. "You two can come out now," said Harry softly.

Minerva was shaking as she asked "What was that?"

Harry pretended not to hear her as he took his tools and went to put them in the tool shed.

"May I find out your names?" asked Harry.

"This is Salazar and you can call me Minnie," said Minerva, still shaking. Severus sent her a incredulous look. She rolled her eyes in response.

Harry smiled and said "I'm Harry."

"Do you wish to stay?"

"Yes," said Minnie straight away as Severus said "No" at the same time. Minerva glared at Severus.

"Fine, we can stay," muttered Severus, vowing to get back at her.

The two followed Harry started following Harry into the house when Harry saw that Minnie was limping. "Wait," he said. He walked over to her and picked her up. "The less you walk the better."

"Thank you." said Minnie thankfully. Harry just smiled and carried the cat to his room.

"You two stay here. I'll be back soon."

And so he returned in a while with a first aid. He cleaned the wound and then said "What I'm about to do will not heal the wound completely, but it will fasten up the process quite nicely."

He waved his hand over the tabby's paw and mumbled something. Blue sparks flew out and circled the wound before dissapearing into the cat's flesh. Then Harry bandanged it.

"You can do wandless magic?" asked Severus. Harry nodded. Then he walked over to a loose floorboard and pulled out an invisibility cloak.

"When someone comes up, you must hide," he told them. "I do not wish you to be discovered."

"Indeed," said Severus in a bored tone. To his surprise Harry chuckled. "I do not find anything funny here!" hissed the panther.

"You really remind me of my professor at school," said Harry, still laughing slightly. "He teaches potions. He is a good teacher, but he has his faults."

"Like what?" asked the curious panther.

"Well, he favors his Slytherins alot and he seems to be very unfair to Gryffindors." Harry gave a sigh. "Most of all he seems to loath me. I dunno why. I try in potions! I really do! But after two years of failing I think I'm giving up on trying to please the professor."

Minnie sent the other animaugus a glare.

"I'm sure everything will be ok Harry," she said quietly. Harry shook his head. "I doubt. I never did him any harm...I really don't know...I mean there has to be something! Ron's potion at least got some mark while my potion was better and I got an abysmal..."

Unnoticed by Harry, Minerva was sending Severus a death glare. Severus glared back, but inside something was tingling. Guilt. However that feeling disappeared the moment he saw James Potter's hair.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sound of the front door opened.

Harry through the invisibility cloak over the two. As soon as he had done it his uncle came seething into the room.

"BOY! I saw TWO WEEDS IN THE GARDEN!"

The door burst open and the walrus of a man entered. his face was red and harry knew that the man had had one more drink than necessary. He slapped Harry in the face and Harry fell back, smishing into a small table. Because of the slap Harry lost his glasses and didn't see the sarp object slash through his hand.

He lay there barely consious. His uncle took him by the ear and said "You are to stay in here for five days! Understood? You will be let out to cook only! I have you enough causing trouble to my family. Now once I have more time, I will deal with you throughfully."

Then he smashed the boy down and left him there closing the door with a huge bang.

The two animauguses waited a few moments then burst from under the invisibility cloak to Harry's side. "Are you alright Harry?" asked Minerva.

"You get used to it," said Harry slowly rising from the floor. The black panther looked around and saw Harry's glasses on the floor on the other side of the room. He walked over and picked them up then handed them over to Harry.

"Thanks Sal," said Harry softly. Salazar or Severus was annoyed by his nickname, raged at the boys Uncle, concerned by the boy's health. 'No I am going mad! Me and be worried about a student, let alone Harry POTTER. No that was not right.'

He sighed and sat onto the ground while Harry examined the wound. He waved his hand and the wound closed up, leaving a scar behind.

It was getting late and Harry still had to get his two guests comfortable.

He asked them where they would like to sleep. The tabby cat curled up at Harry's feet on the bed and Harry smiled.

Salazar found himself very comfortable on floor and refused to find another place. Harry walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a blanket, folded it and placed it on the floor, which Salazar gladly accepted. Harry had alot of sandwiches stored at a bag which had a freezer and an expanding charm on in. They ate and fell asleep.

The two animals woke up at a sound of thrashing. They saw the Potter boy in a nightmare. Minnie was up in an instant. She cooed him until he settled down.

They talked and Harry kept smiling at the cat as she soothed and calmed him all she could. Before falling asleep again he whispered "Thanks, Minnie..."

The cat felt like wiping away tears at the image. Apparently her motherly instincts were still there and seeing one of her lions hurting so much did not help her feelings. And yet she couldn't do anything.

While the cat had already fallen asleep Salazar felt something rise in him. No. He was not worried for the boy. And yet the boy had said that you get used to it...

When the two cats woke up they saw that Harry was gone. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and the brat was already gone.

They heared movement downstairs and listened.

"...this mess! The list of chores is here! Do not give your aunt trouble! After you compete them STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

A new day. Again. Harry hated day-times. He preferred nights, when everyone was asleep.

For Harry it was an uneventful day. He did his chores, checked Minnie's paw, snuck out for a first aid.

He fell asleep late at night to wake one hour later with a nightmare. Each and every time Minnie was there to calm him down.

Salazar was mostly ignored at that point, but was pleased about it. The days passed.

One morning Mrs Frigg came over while the Dursleys were out for the day.

"Hello, Harry!" said the old catlady.

Harry greeted her and then as always showed her to the living room. "Mrs Frigg, I need your help," started Harry. "A few days ago I got a wounded cat again, but the wound isn't healing."

Harry didn't have to say anything else and Mrs Frigg requested to see the cat.

Harry ran upstairs where the panther and the cat were waiting.

"Minnie we're going downstairs. Mrs Frigg will help you with your wound. Sadly I don't know what to do anymore."

Upon the nod of her consent, he took her in his arms and went downstairs more carefully.

Mrs Frigg was sipping her tea.

"Harry, if I may take her with me I can look after her wound more properly. I will return her as soon as possible. Of course you can always come and visit."

Harry looked at Minnie and after recieving a small nod from the cat he agreed.

Before letting the cat go he whispered "Take care Minnie. You'll be alright. I'll visit you as soon as possible."

Then Mrs Frigg left. Harry dreaded explaining it to the panther, who was horrified to stay only with the Potter boy for company. But there was nothing he could do.

A day of an uncomfortable silence had passed of Minerva's absence and Severus was feeling restless.

Harry had to do his chores outside and Severus's panther self wanted to have a run.

He ran through the park after Harry allowed (helped him to get outside. After all Severus didn't need the boy's permission to do something) him to go. Chasing the birds for fun, stopping for small chats with the street animals and just feeling freedom. He didn't need a mask while beeing an animal and he enjoyed it.

After some time he desided to get a rest. He heared how a gang of loud voices coming nearer but he ignored them.

Suddenly one voice shouted "Hey! Look a big cat!" and a stone flew at him hitting him on the shoulder.

Salazar knew it was no use in scaring them and desided to make a run for it. He arrived at Harry's panting and Harry threw the cloak over him.

At his room Harry saw two quite long scratches.

"You're hurt!" he said.

"Just a scratch!"

But Harry didn't listen. He cleaned the wound and with a wave of his hand, the wound vanished.

That night Harry had a nightmare again. Only this time there wasn't Minnie anywhere.

Salazar found himself at a loss.

He remembered how Minnie soothed the boy and did the same. Slowly the boy's eyes opened and he whispered "Minnie?"

Salazar once again felt jealousy tugging him as he said rather sharply "No."

Harry sat immediately upright and looked at the black panther and sighed in relief "Salazar."

He stroke the panther and whispered "Thank you. Sorry I woke you."

The panther just felt like smiling, but kept his mask, knowing how ridiculous he would look and said instead "Your welcome."

They both fell asleep waking up a few more times at night at Harry's nightmares.

Maybe they would manage. Even without Minnie being there.

Severus was very surprised how well Harry cared for him. And somehow he was starting to feel protective of the boy. Probably everyone felt protective of others once they lived with them for a long time.

'You call a week a long time?' said Severus's inner voice.

'Shut up,' said Severus.

His mental battle was interrupted when Harry came into the room, looking horrified.

"Aunt Marge is coming for a visit," was all he said before falling onto his bed.

"So what?" asked the sneering panther.

Harry shook his head and said "You don't understand. She's sometimes worse than my uncle."

Those words made Severus' head throb painfully.

"She breeds bulldogs and she always brings one when she comes. Usually Ripper. The dog hates me althought I don't know why."

"When is she coming?"

Harry looked at Severus. Sharp green eyes met black.

"Tomorrow evening," he said, looking defeated.

The next evening came too fast for both of them.

The woman, if possible, was even larger than Vernon. She too had no neck and her voice was loud and sent shivers down Salazar's spine. No Severus wasn't afraid, but his panther self Salazar felt like escaping to Pluto, just to get away from her.

Harry was allowed to go to his room earlier than usual. Salazar was lying on Harry's bed when Harry came. He had a new bruise on his cheek and his hand looked painful.

"Doesn't look too good," said Salazar, nodding his head at his injuries.

Harry just shook his head sadly.

"Did you get these scars this year?" Salazar asked. It was impossible that they were older. He had not seen them at Hogwarts.

"No," said Harry. "My strongest spell in wandless magic became the Glamour Charms. Althought I'm still trying to make my hair flat," he added, his lips twitching to a weak grin.

"But why don't you tell anyone?" asked Severus.

"Tell what?"

"About all of this," Severus motioned around the air with his tail.

Harry snorted. "I tried to tell Dumbledore not to send me back here, but he refused. Once I tried to tell someone when I was small, but the results were triple punishment."

"What do you mean 'triple punishment'?"

"I got a beating from my Uncle, got locked up in my cupboard for 2 weeks and my teacher called me a liar. Since then I don't trust adults anymore," said Harry, counting off his fingers.

"What do you mean 'your cupboard'?"

"I stayed there until I got my letter to Hogwarts."

Severus was horrified. He had not helped the matters at school himself. He shook his head. Harry chuckled.

"You know sometimes you are nothing like my potions professor, but sometimes it seems like you are him."

Salazar scowled as Harry sighed. "Althought I have no right to judge him. I know him as a professor, as the Head of Slytherin, but I don't know him as a human."

That made the panther look up. No that was not how Potter's son should have been! Potter's son should have called him a greasy git of the dungeons, make fun of him, taunt him and laugh at him!

But the boy had not done so.

The boy wasn't James, because of that. The boy wasn't Lily either. How could he be? The boy was Harry. Only Harry.

The next day Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and headed down to Mrs Frigg. Minnie's paw was healed and she was ready to return to Harry. Harry allowed the two to stay as long as they liked and so they stayed. Not because they wanted to, but because they wanted to help Harry. Even if they could only do as much as comfort him.

In the evening a very angry Harry came bursting into the room and growled at the two "I'm leaving."

He packed up some thing as the two animals through the cloak over themselves not understanding what was going on.

Harry went downstairs with the two behind him.

"YOU BRING HER BACK! YOU COWARD! I SAID BRING HER BACK!"

"No! She deserved it!"

Harry's uncle blocked the way and sneered "You have nowhere to go. You heard me!"

"I don't care! Anywhere is better than here!"

With that Harry squeezed through and opened the cupboard with wandless magic. He pulled his trunk out and headed for the door.

After walking for a while Harry stopped. It was late and he realised...he didn't know where to go. It was only the second week of the holidays...

He sat on his trunk as the cat and the panther came visible. He was ashamed to admit, but he had forgotten about them once they became invisible. They sat down beside him offering silent comfort.

"I don't know what happened," said Harry. "Marge was insulting my parents when I just lost control. She began turning into a human baloon and then floated away," he continued unable to hold small chuckles escaping him. Soon the two animals were chuckling themselves, but suddenly the panther tensed.

From the bushes came a huge black dog, his eyes gleaming. Salazar stood up infront of Harry ready to protect him, when suddenly he relised who that was. Black! Sirius Black! Outside of Azkaban!

He growled at the dog.

The dog smirked. Harry raised his wand. Suddenly Minnie, Salazar and Harry fell back as a huge blue buss appeared in front of them.

A man came out. "'Ello an' welcome-"

He looked around and then looked down.

"Watcha doin' down 'ere?"

"I fell over," said Harry.

"Watcha fell over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Alright, alright get'n!"

Harry payed for the tickets and walked over to a bed far back, as Stan Shunpike followed him.

"Nice pets ya 'have 'ere! An' wha' was yer name again?"

"Neville," said Harry hurriedly, cathing Salazar in surprise. "Neville eh?" chockled Stan.

"An' yer pets?"

"Minnie and Salazar."

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah Harry! Good to see you!" said a voice suddenly. Turning around Harry, Minerva and Severus saw the Minister for Magic.


	2. Be Betrayed, said Fate

In a private room the Minister asked for Harry to sit down. Minnie jumped onto his lap and Salazar sat next to Harry on the floor by his leg.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..."

The Minister shook his head, as if disappointed, but he was smiling. Harry averted his eyes.

"What you did was quite foolish, young man," said Cornelius Fudge, the minister. "And running away, oh dear. And in the state the world is now. Of course there is nothing too dangerous, since m— eh our ministry is doing a good job, keeping everyone safe and of course everyone makes mistakes."

Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The man looked thoughtful.

"Now where was I? Ah yes."

He stood up from his armchair and began pacing, the old floorboards of the Leaky Cauldron screaming in protest.

"You will be pleased to know that your Aunt was saved and has no memory of the events, but your family (here Harry, Severus and Minerva snorted softly, but the Minister ignored them) was not too pleased of the happenings and would prefer to be apart for a while to calm down."

He turned on his heel to face Harry.

"And so for the time they calm it would be wisest for you to stay here. After all, here, in any face of trouble the Ministry can come to your aid. Yes, I'm sure Albus would approve..."

"But won't I be punished?" Harry asked.

"Punished? Whatever for?"

"Well, I did blow up my aunt. I thought I would be in prison for that."

The Minister gave a hearty chuckle.

"Oh no, dear boy. We don't put children in prison for blowing up their aunts."

'Oh, really?' Harry thought and began envisioning himself blowing up the rest of his relatives with glee. Not that there would be any chance to blow them up with their sizes.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the bad mental images.

Harry tried to get himself to pay attention as the Minister continued his monologue.

Before the minister could speak however, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

The two animals glowered at the Headmaster, while he ignored them.

"It's good to see you, Minister," said Dumbledore.

"You too, Albus," said the Minister.

They continued to chat about Harry. Meanwhile Harry himself felt that he was dosing off. Then the Headmaster turned to Harry.

"Harry, you must return to your relatives."

"No!" shouted the panther, cat and Harry.

"Harry you must understand! It is very important for you to-"

"Albus, he is not going back there!" said Minnie. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. He understood animals, but he had no idea why were Minerva and Severus in their animagus forms.

"I think it's best if we return to Hogwarts first."

Floo Travelling was never Harry's favourite. He fell out of the fireplace and landed on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus were already there. And they were arguing.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once and silence fell.

"I assure you I did not leave that charm box lying there on purpose," he said, but his eyes said otherwise.

Not that cat, the old goat nor the panther noticed Harry watching them, confusion practically carved onto his face. Did the Headmaster know those animals? What were they talking about? What "charm box"? Surely such creatures didn't live anywhere near Hogwarts? How could Dumbledore understand them?

His head spun as he regarded the others, who had began to protest again.

Sighing, Dumbledore pulled out his wand. Suddenly the animals started to change and before Harry could even think about anything instead of a panther and a cat there were Professor McGonagall and Snape.

Harry backed a bit. He stared, not comprehending. His mind was a factory as the rusty gears began to turn in his head, producing new thoughts and realisations. The memories of the past two weeks hit him with a strong force, causing him almost to lose his balance.

"No..." he whispered.

"Potter— Harry...I'm sorry we didn't tell you! We planned to, but— " McGonagall started.

Harry shook his head as tears came into his eyes. He turned around and burst from the office while Dumbledore and McGonagall called for him, Snape silently praying that he came back, but Harry didn't listen. He just ran.

He sat and watched the fire. Not caring anymore. They had violated his trust. Why couldn't they have just said something— anything? But he realised that most of it had been his own fault. He should have asked where they had come from. Sure he had never asked from the other animals he had tended to before, but surely he should have been suspicious of a panther turning up in the middle of the day, in a town packed with people.

It was his own fault.

Hadn't the basilisk and Quirrel been enough to make him at least careful?

"Harry, you have to listen me out."

Harry recognised the voice, but didn't turn around.

"I don't care what you have to say," he said, his voice so cold that it made Dumbledore wince.

Dumbledore walked next to Harry and sat on the sofa. Sofa of an unused classroom or more like a clubroom of sorts, that Harry found by accident.

"You will hear me out, Harry."

"No."

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, you will."

Harry ignored the man.

Dumbledore sighed.

"It was an accident on how they found themselves in your...care, Harry."

"They could have told me and I would have brought them to you," said Harry shaking slightly.

Albus was ashamed to admit, but the boy was correct. He decided to change the subject instead.

"I am curious how you understand animals," said Dumbledore. For some time they sat in silence and Albus feared that the boy would not answer him, but that proved to be false.

"A raven," said Harry, still shaking. "A raven was once hurt by Dudley and I looked after the bird. After the bird was healed he suddenly spoke. He told me that something was a gift as thank you. Later I understood that it was the ability to understand animals. It helped me to heal them."

"Ravens are wise creatures," said Dumbledore. "Wise, but misunderstood."

Once again, they fell into an uneasy silence and Harry felt he could tolerate it no more.

"I told them my secrets," Harry whispered. "But I don't care anymore! They can tell everyone! I DON'T CARE!"

With that he stood up and ran out, through endless corridors though the castle and came to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He sank to the floor and felt tears coming to his eyes. He had no idea how long he sat there and cried.

Something soft brushed against his hand. The silky fur brought back memories as he was comforted during nightmares.

Quietly he whispered "Salazar." Then looked up and his voice turning cold he said "No, sorry professor."

Suddenly from the panther became his professor. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to protect himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened even more than was possible.

It broke Severus to see the child that way. It had been merely two weeks, but he had learnt more about the child than any other and he found himself wanting acceptance from the boy. Having no idea how to proceed, he simply stayed there, kneeling in front of the child.

"You may call me Salazar if you wish," he said.

Harry looked up, trying to find a gap, to try and escape, but he was cornered. So he just shook his head refusing to look his professor in the eye.

The professor placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Come" softly.

Harry refused. "Harry, let's go! Come on!" said Snape a bit louder this time. When Harry refused to go again Snape pulled Harry up by his shoulders and still holding them led him downstairs.

Snape led Harry into his chambers. McGonagall was already there. Silence reigned as Minerva and Severus shared discreet looks that Harry ignored by looking at the carpet.

"Harry, please, we wanted to tell you, but after seeing your uncle..." McGonagall trailed off looking helplessly at Snape.

"Fine," said Harry, his voice stronger than he thought it would be. "I don't care. Do whatever you want."

Harry turned to leave, shrugging the Potion's Master's hands off in process, when the door opened and the Headmaster came in.

"Albus have you heard of knocking?" said an irritated Snape. Dumbledore chuckled, but ignored Snape and said "I see you have found young Harry here. Well we two must get going!"

"Going where?"

"Harry must return to his relatives of course."

"Didn't we say that he isn't going?" sneered Snape, walking over to Harry and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders protectively once again. This time Harry tensed, but didn't move.

"You know, Severus, If you continue acting like this, people might start thinking that you're starting to care for the boy!" said the Headmaster cheerfully although his eyes lost their spark.

"Since, when do you care about what others think?"

Dumbledore ignored him and spoke to Harry. "Well, we must get going. I'm sure your aunt and uncle are very worried where you are."

McGonagall stood up and walked over to Harry too, placing a hand on his shoulder. That woke Harry into action and he shrugged both hands off and turned so he could see all three adults.

"I don't care what anyone does with me anymore. Take me wherever you want, do whatever you want. I don't care if you're gonna give me to Voldemort or to the Dursleys- same thing really- you see I. Just. Don't. Care," said Harry, his eyes sharp and cold looking at every single one of the adults, before boring his eyes into the Headmasters.

It was frightening how truthful the words were, but left Albus unfazed.

"Now, now, my boy. It is not wise to compare such different people. I understand that all children your age often hate their families, but there is no need to be disrespectful in such manner."

"Albus, if he said he's not going, he's not!" said McGonagall.

"But Minerva, he has said no such thing," said Albus.

"Outwardly? No," admitted Severus. "But surely you can understand hints."

"I do hope you are not saying what I think you're saying, Severus, m'boy."

Severus sneered in return.

"You weren't there, Albus! They aren't people, they're monsters!" shrieked McGonagall, before Severus and Albus started killing each other.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I am afraid my two professors might loose their jobs if they continue to disobey the Headmaster," said Dumbledore, he said in a grandfatherly tone, but his voice has a chilling cold tone to it.

"We don't care about some jobs, Albus!" shouted McGonagall. Suddenly the wind picked up shoving the two professors away from Harry. Glowing light added to the wind. It circled Harry and then a quiet female voice echoed through the whole castle: 'I protect my own.'

Harry fell to his knees as the wind became stronger. He felt burning on his right arm and then it faded. But the wind in the room rose even more. Then the voice echoing even louder: 'I will protect the one I choose!'

Then the wind vanished.

"I see," said the Headmaster after a moment of silence.

Then he turned around to leave, but paused.

"I trust you two will find Harry a place to stay safe."

And then he left. But no one was naïve enough to think that the great Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore was giving up.

Ron and Hermione were both at the Burrow. They were chatting when a tapping on their window told them of an owl's arrival. Ron opened the window and took the letter from an eagle owl.

The letter looked important and had the Hogwarts seal on it. Casting an unsure look at Hermione, Ron opened it.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Harry got himself a small chamber near Snape's quarters. He wasn't too happy about it, but it was better than nothing.

That night he had about four nightmares and on each one Severus was there to wake him up. Every time he muttered a thanks which caused a small smile to play on Snape's lips, invisible to Harry because of the darkness.

Harry woke up when someone gently shook him calling his name. Snape was next to him waiting for Harry to wake up.

After a quick quiet breakfast Harry got a message from Dumbledore to await someone.

Hoping for some decent company, Harry settled down on his sofa to read. True, his stay was not as bad as he expected, but having a strange Snape look-a-like, who behaved nothing like the real Snape was guenuile frightening.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and in came Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. "Harry!"

In a few moments he was almost squeezed to death by Hermione. Thankfully Ron merely shook his hand, because his shoulders would certainly need a painkiller and a bruise salve later.

"How are you?" asked Ron.

Harry put a fake smile on his face and said "I'm good."

"So how's your stay at Hogawarts?" asked an exited Hermione. She moaned "You have the whole library to yourself! And you can ask help from the teachers! I mean I'd be thrilled to have a chance like that! I mean you can ask so much extra information!"

"'Mione, don't you think you have that chance already?" said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Dumbledore didn't tell you? We're staying here for a week!"

"Oh, that's...great!" said Harry, trying to gather up as much enthusiasm as possible. Neither of his friends noticed. "Um, did he also say why you're staying here for a week?"

"He said something about keeping you company," said Ron, trying to remember. "But it's not important anyway, right?"

"Yeah, totally," said Harry.

'That sneaky, lemon-drop fanatic, sock-worshiping pile of goose-droppings,' Harry thought.

"Harry, how was your summer?" asked Hermione. Harry didn't know what to answer when suddenly a panther appeared from the shadows.

The two newcomers flew from he couch staring at the panther.

"What's going on guys?" asked a puzzled Harry. Turning around he saw the panther and scowled. "What do you want?" he asked.

The panther didn't answer and sat down at Harry's feet watching Ron and Hermione. Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, he won't rip you apart yet."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry wearily, noticing the keyword "yet". If only they knew.

Warily the other two came towards the couch again and sat down furthest from the panther.

"I thought that Gryffindors were brave," said the panther of course Ron and Hermione didn't hear him, but Harry did.

"Shut up, Sn- Salazar!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Harry are you alright? You named your pet Salazar!"

Harry snorted.

"One: He isn't my pet. Two: I didn't give him that name."

"Then who did?"

"I have no idea."

"Where did you get him?" asked Ron. "I didn't 'get' him. He comes and goes whenever his wishes."

"I sure do, Potter." said Salazar smirking.

"Just keep your mouth shut Sal," said Harry, while the other two Gryffindors watched them curiously.

"POTTER!" shouted Salazar and stood up glaring at Harry. "Harry I think you should move away," said Hermione watching the panther with frightened eyes. Harry snorted.

Growling playfully he pounced on Harry as Hermione screamed. Salazar pulled the small blanket that Harry had been covering himself with on the couch for comfort and bolted.

"SALAZAR! You little..." Harry didn't finish, but started chasing the panther around the room. Suddenly Sal changed the direction and knocked Harry of his feet. Who fell down laughing.

"Ok Sal, enough. Accio blanket!" as the blanket zoomed into his hand Harry stood up.

"Harry, you really scared me!" whimpered Hermione.

"Me? Salazar started it!"

"No I didn't Harry!"

"Yes you did!"

"Harry how can you understand animals?" asked Hermione.

"Seriously Hermione, I have no idea."

After a small lunch the trio settled themselves back on the couches. "Harry, we talked to Dumbledore," started Hermione gently. Suddenly a cold voice asked "And what did that meddlesome old goat want?"

Ron and Hermione gasped. In front of them stood the potions master.

"He is not a meddlesome old goat!" said Ron angrily. Snape snorted.

"He is, Ron," said a quiet voice belonging to Harry. "He wants me go back to the Dursleys although I am being mistreated there."

Snape snorted again. "Mistreated indeed, Potter! That is called abuse!" He looked into those emerald eyes or something that was once emerald. They were now dead green, nearly gray.

"And how do you know that?" spat Ron. "That, Mr Weasley is none of your concern!"

Severus decided to keep silent of the treatment Harry had endured during his stay with his family since in return Harry kept silent about his Animaugus form.

The look the professor and student shared a look and both felt a feeling of truce settle between them, that both of the other two children missed.

The week went by not changing. Hermione kept pestering Harry, but Harry refused to talk to his friends about the Dursleys at all. At nights he was always watched by Severus. Harry didn't know if the man did it on Dumbledore's orders and guarded him to make sure Harry didn't run away or if the man did it in his own free will, but Harry was deep down glad for the man's presence, that seemed to keep his nightmares at bay.

The week flew by fast and Hermione and Ron had to leave not knowing that next time they see Harry, he will be a completely different person. They had also been unable to convince Harry to return to the Dursleys.

As Harry watched them leave, he decided not to take risks.

'It would be easier to push them away. And safer. Perhaps one day...If they don't betray me..."


	3. Difficult Ways

After Ron and Hermione left Harry felt bored. The whole castle was open to him, but he didn't know where to go. After a bit of wandering around the empty and cold castle he found himself near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and went in. Thankfully the ghost was nowhere to be seen. Still looking around carefully, Harry made his way to the sink with a small snake carved into it. The sink was an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar Slytherin's secret chamber and where he and Ginny nearly died at the end of the school year.

He slid down and walked through the tunnel, wondering how will he get up again. He was met by the sight of the Basilisk, whom he had killed only months ago.

The beast lay on the cold and slimy floor, it's mouth open and his fangs still coated in the beasts own blood. Harry couldn't see the hole the Gryffindor sword had made, with what Harry had killed the beast, by stabbing it into the roof of the serpents mouth.

The magnificent scales glittered in the torch-light; the flames dancing, making the beast seem still alive.

To Harry, the beast seemed to be frozen in time, as it did not seem to be rotting.

Grateful, that the beast would not try to harm him again, Harry carefully made his way around the serpent king that was no more.

Splotches of ink could still be seen here and there, but Harry payed them no mind as he walked to the statue of what he assumed was Salazar Slytherin.

The mouth was still open from the last time the huge snake had slithered from and without another thought Harry started to climb the statue. The slime in the chamber made it hard for Harry to do so, but every time he slipped, Harry tried again.

By the fifteenth try, Harry was exhausted. Almost giving up, he suddenly noticed that he was very close to the entrance. He just had to get his hands on the small landing and pull himself up.

As he was reaching his hand towards the landing, eyes shining with hope, he froze. His leg slipped from where he was standing, pulling his body with him.

"So close," Harry muttered.

After an another hour of trying and almost giving up, Harry finally made it to his destination.

He sat on the landing, out of breath, slime dripping from his clothes and skin.

Suddenly the statue gave a strong shudder and stairs began to appear slowly, finally reaching the ground with a shudder.

Harry was frozen, mid-pant, staring at the clean stone stairs. He groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" he said outloud, his tired voice echoing around the chamber. He stood up, glaring at the stairs and dusted himself off (not that it did much).

He walked into the statues mouth, his wariness and exhaustion temporarily forgotten.

He could feel his heart start beating quicker as he made his way deeper and deeper into the statues mouth. He came to a parting.

"Hmm," he said out loud, sarcasm strongly evident in his voice. "Should I continue walking down this nice, light hallway or down that slimy, dark tunnel?"

He snorted.

"Dark tunnel it is," he said, smirking. He made a few steps into the tunnel and almost slipped, only managing to catch himself on a nearby pipe, that nearly broke.

"Actually, maybe I've had enough sliminess for today."

He walked along the corridor and came to a door. He hissed for it to open and found himself at a very comfortable room. There was no sign of the sliminess from the chamber itself and from the room there led two doors.

One was a library and the other was a potions lab. The books were mostly in parseltounge.

He ran his hand across a painting on the wall which showed a snake and suddenly stairs appeared. He went up them and found himself in a dungeon corridor, not far from his own small chambers.

"Potter!" Harry groaned. "Where have you been?" demanded a very angry Snape.

"Just...here and there," said Harry.

Snape glared at him obviously not letting it go anytime soon. He raised his eyebrow at the state of his clothes, but didn't ask any questions. He sent him to change then led him to the Great Hall where dinner was served.

McGonagall was sitting next to him, reading a newspaper, waiting for the dinner to be served.

Once the food appeared, she put the newspaper down and Harry saw the date that said "July 30th". Apparently tomorrow was his birthday and he had no idea.

That evening, he was sitting in his quarters, reading, when Snape came in.

Harry ignored him in the favour of continuing to read. Hermione would be proud that he seemed to be enjoying reading.

He heard the Potions Master clear his throat. With an internal sigh, Harry closed his book and regarded the older man with a polite interest.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"Where were you the entire day?" the man snarled.

"Just around the castle."

Snape was not satisfied.

"You did not turn up for lunch. Furthermore, no teacher could find you and you did not answer to the Headmaster's summons."

"I was having a good time and lost track of what was going on," Harry easily lied. True he had lost track of time, but not because he was having fun. Oh no. He was practically ready to destroy the chamber for making fun of him.

"Where were you?" asked Snape, his eyes cold and his lips drawn into a thin line. He had his arms crossed on his chest.

"Why do you care?" Harry challenged.

"Maybe because the Headmaster gave me a job to look after you!" Snape snarled. "And you're making it difficult!"

"Why don't you just simply quit? I don't need a babysitter!" Harry all but shouted, his book, falling onto the floor, forgotten, but neither wizards payed it any attention.

"Perhaps not a babysitter, but a guardian. Perhaps then you will learn some control, Potter! In fact you should be grateful that I am not putting you on my lap this minute to punish you!"

"Go ahead," said Harry softly, his eyes daring and cold. He had no idea when he had stood up, but it was obvious now that he was not in a good mood. "But spanking will not make you my father."

"Maybe, but someone has to teach you discipline and respect since your father is not here to do it for you," Snape growled.

"You are not my father!" Harry shouted, turned on his heel and went into his own batheroom, slamming the door behind him.

"And I'm glad I'm not. Who'd ever want to be your father?!" Harry heard Snape spit after him, before storming out of the room as well, letting the door fall shut with a bang.

Harry went to sleep that night, but tossed and turned for hours. By miracle he finally fell asleep only to wake up in a very strange room. The walls were scarlet and the floor was completely covered in a soft gold carpet. The room was quite big; a lot bigger than the one in his chambers.

Something was not well.

He went to a door and opened it. The bathroom behind the door was incredible. The walls

were black with small white serpents on them, the floor completely black, the ceiling and the furniture white.

He got a shower and when he came out he saw a white shirt and black trousers lying on an armchair. Deciding not to go wandering and exploring in his PJ's, he put them on and saw that the shirt had the Hogwarts emblem on it.

He opened another door and found himself facing a corridor filled with doors. Dark wood covered the floor, light blue covered the walls. Excitement built up in him, as yesterday's (or was it last year's?) row with Snape forgotten. It seemed such a long time ago.

He tried a few doors and found himself in a dining room. Breakfast was served and there was a letter next to the plate.

_Dear H. J. Potter,_

_I believe you have successfully arrived in our time. Please fill yourself with breakfast and we will see you in the Great Hall at 10am. You are required to bring your wand._

_Yours,_

_G.G._

_P.S._

_I hope you enjoy your quarters! Happy Birthday!_

Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was 9 o'clock. He had one hour.


	4. The Basic Torture

He left the quarters about half an hour later. He found himself on an upper floor and headed downstairs. It was obvious that he was at Hogwarts, but the castle seemed different.

The Great Hall was unrecognisable. The five tables were gone. It seemed so very empty. There were no teachers, no students. No ghosts nor poltergeists. Instead four people stood at the end of it, where the staff table usually resided.

Those four unrecognisable people were chatting amongst each other looking cheerful.

"Hey! The Young One has arrived!" said a man. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The talking stopped. It was a miracle of how merely four people could produce as much noise as a crowd of them. Another man with black hair and greyish-blue eyes stepped forward.

"Hello, you must be Harry," he said cheerfully. Harry nodded. "I am Godric."

"I am Salazar," said the man with blonde hair.

"I am Rowena," said a young woman with dark brown hair. She was quite tall and could and would probably even tower over Snape.

"And I'm Helga," said another woman with slightly orange hair. She was the shortest of them all. She kind of reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley, only with a smaller figure.

Harry nodded to each one and said "Nice to meet you..."

The man named Godric walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry I think we owe you an explanation."

'That you do,' Harry thought, as he allowed them to lead him up the steps, where they had stood previously.

They walked over to five armchairs and sat down.

"We are the Founders," said Salazar. "And we know that you are our only descendant alive."

"Very tactful, S'lazar," snorted Godric.

"At least, I said it right out, instead of simply giving him hints."

Godric was about to retort back, when Rowena cleared her throat and glared at the pair. They fell silent, as Helena sniggered softly.

"We took you from your time to here to Train you," said Rowena kindly, turning to Harry. "Each one of us will teach you different things."

"For example I will teach you potions and parselmagic," said Salazar. "And Godric will teach you sword fighting and duelling. Rowena will teach you theory and the secrets of Hogwarts and communication with her and Helga will teach you healing magic, herbiology and self-control that I believe people in your time call medication."

'Self-control?' Harry thought. 'Take that Snape!'

"It's meditation, S'lazar," said Godric, rolling his eyes.

"It's Salazar, not S'lazar," the other man snapped back. The two women sighed.

"Men," muttered Helga and Harry snorted. "Ignore that Harry. They're at each other's throats all the time."

Harry nodded again.

"Sir?" Harry called softly to Salazar. "Sir?"

However the man was busy, insulting Godric until Rowena rolled her eyes and elbowed Salazar. Hard.

"OW! That HURT, woman!"

Rowena however just pointed at Harry.

Salazar cleared his throat and tried to look like an important Lord, as he crossed his legs and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to look important and calm. "How may I help you?"

"How long shall I have to stay here? Sir?"

"Oh you don't have to call him 'sir', Harry," said Godric cheerfully, as Salazar glared daggers at his back. "We're all equal here."

"Yes, Godric."

"May I see your right hand?" asked Rowena suddenly. Harry nodded and rolled up his sleeve. Rowena looked at it and smiled at the other Founders.

"He has the mark..."

"What animal is there?" asked a very exited Godric.

Rowena smiled again and said "A dragon."

And sure enough there was the Hogwarts crest burned into his skin and behind it there was a dragon, only wings and head visible from behind the Crest.

As Harry was released, he realised that they had not answered his question.

* * *

In four hours Harry entered his quarters, exhausted. Harry had to train eight hours a day. Four hours before lunch, four hours after.

To him it seemed torture.

Although by the end of mere four hours he had learnt quite a lot. With Godric he learned how to handle a sword and a few protective spells that he seemed to have natural talent for.

With Helena he mostly spent time on healing.

With Rowena he explored the castle, found out how to Speak to Hogwarts and learned theory of many subjects. He didn't like theory, but still smiled gently when he saw the enthusiasm his teacher was trying to share with him.

Salazar was the worst. Perhaps not the worst, but certainly the craziest. During his lessons, Harry was only allowed to speak in Parceltongue.

If Harry had thought that Snape liked Potions too much, then now he knew that Salazar must be obsessed with them. He made Harry memorise anything possible: the properties of ingredients, the connections between them, simple everyday potions and the hardest, but important potions.

After dinner there would always be one hour when the Founders and Harry met in the Great Hall simply to talk. However while talking, Harry felt that he was in a History class. After a few meetings he knew too much about magic channels, buildings, castles and ancient wars. Harry learned a few more things like ancient Runes, wandless and verbless magic, animagi, advanced transfiguration and charms.

Still everything he learnt was enough to make his head spin and collapse in his bed without changing into his nightwear.

By the end of two months Harry had enough. He doubted that he'd ever want to know so much about rituals and history.

One morning, instead his usual lessons Harry found the Founders standing in the Great Hall. Helena had a clipboard and a quill in her hand.

"Well, my little snake," said Salazar. "You have worked well these months. As little time as we had, we only managed to teach you the basics."

'The basics?!' Harry screamed in his mind. 'THAT was the BASICS?!'

"So today you are going to do a test for us about everything we have taught you."

Harry's eyes widened. Mentally he began to travel back in time trying to remember endless of facts, potions and any tactics he had been taught.

'Merlin, I'm turning into Hermione,' he thought.

After a few hours of simple torture; forgive me, I meant theory exams; Harry had a strong pull to learn to write with his left hand as well. His right was already practically falling off from writing.

He outright knew that he was going to fail the History exam though and probably the theory in transfiguration.

A drink of water later, it was time for his practicals.

Godric stepped forward and bowed, Harry bowed back. Then they pulled out their swords and the duel began.

By about a quarter of an hour, Harry was already sweating, but he didn't give up. He tried his best to keep his senses alert and by the time Helga had told them to stop, Harry knew that he could be proud. Neither of them had disarmed each other.

"Very good, Harrikins! Now all you have to do is learn how to disarm Godric," said Salazar.

Gordic snorted. "Like that's gonna happen!"

Harry smirked and send a wandless Expelliarmus towards Godric who's sword went flying from his hand. "Hey!"

Everyone laughed. It was strange how close the five had become in such a sort time. Helga told him that it was his charm that made him "so very much lovable".

Even thought Harry knew these were important test, he felt the tension draining. It felt more like a game, but Harry was not complaining.

By the end of the tests Harry knew that he had gained at least a pass in Potions, but he knew that he probably failed Transfiguration in practical as well.

He doubted that his teachers would give him a pass for missing the button he was meant to transfigure into a pig and misdirect it Salazar, who turned into a pig instead. A wild, bright red pig covered in daisies. Harry had apologised, while trying to contain his laughter and he probably failed that as well.

In Charms, he had only messed up one spell. Instead of conjuring a mouse or a rat, he conjured a huge oak tree, with the behaviour similar to the Whomping Willow, in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Well then," said Rowena after they calmed down from another of their laughing fits. "Time for the grand finale of the day!"

"Which is?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have spent too much time with Salazar, Harry dear," said Helga. The similarities between the two was astounding. Especially their eyes, but mostly their behaviour.

"To our knowledge you have three Animaugi forms," said Godric, trying his best not to look grumpy. "A panther, an eagle and a dragon."

"You may have more, hidden somewhere within you, but that's all we know about at the moment," said Helga.

"It's time to say goodbye to our time, for the moment," said Salazar, clearing his throat. "However do expect us to...pop...in...for a visit."

Harry grinned.

Godric sighed, still looking grumpy, but tried to install a smile on his face.

He pulled out a sword and Harry recognised it as the Gryffindor sword. "It's yours. I think you're worth it."

"Thank you," Harry whispered softly.

Salazar walked over to Harry and pulled up Harry's sleeve where the Hogwarts Crest was burned into. He placed his hand there and Harry felt a tingling sensation there.

"Every snake at my command is at your command too now. The basilisk you killed turned against me and I thank you for destroying him. I, however have another very loyal basilisk." The other three snorted, however Salazar ignored them. "His eyes do not kill or petrify. He is at your command in my chamber."

Harry looked down at his mark and saw under the Hogwarts Crest a small snake.

Rowena gave him a necklace. It was in four colours: green, red, yellow and blue. They made up a shield. That way Hogwarts and the Founders would know if Harry needed them wherever he was.

Helena pointed her wand at Harry's other arm and a picture of vines slithered down his forearm.

"It will keep you safe from most poisons and curses."

She couldn't say anything else as she broke down into sobs. Wiping her tears, she pulled him close into a strong hug. Harry hugged her back.

She reluctantly let go as Salazar drawled "It's not a goodbye for ever, Helga."

As soon Helga had released him, Rowena hugged him instead.

"You have done well, young Hadrian," she said. "Don't forget that we can talk to you anytime."

She let him go and Godric hugged him as well.

"I told you that you'd make a good warrior," he said. "But I was wrong."

"Godric!"

He ignored the two witches.

"You'll make a great protector and leader, which is even better," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Rick," said Harry, the lump in his throat not allowing him say anything else.

Harry let go.

"Such display of emotions," Salazar sneered at his companions. While the other three looked offended, Harry merely smiled at his teacher.

"You shall be transported into your own time now," he said, looking uncomfortable. "You'll find that two weeks have passed there since your...disappearance. Also there will be no use hiding of what you are. In fact it may just bring some advantage."

He and Harry stared at each other for a while.

Then Salazar sighed and opened his arms. "Come here, brat."

Harry felt Salazar pull the him close to his chest, as if trying to protect him from unknown harm.

No words were shared between the two, but none of that was needed.

"Good Luck, young one!" said Rowena and Harry felt warmth as blue light surrounded him and he felt his feet leave the ground. He disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Now tell me Godric, why the grumpy mood?" asked Helga.

"Surely you weren't jealous when we realised that young Hadrian resembles Salazar, not you?" said Rowena.

"No, I was not jealous!"

"Keep telling yourself that," smirked Salazar.

Meanwhile Harry found himself in the air, twenty feet from the ground in his own time, in the Great Hall.

He let out a gasp and fell down to the floor.

He groaned. Knowing that the 'portal' was not entirely closed Harry shouted "GODRIC, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Tut, tut Harrikins!" echoed a man's voice through the hall.

Harry growled and picked himslelf up from the floor and found very shocked teachers staring down at him.

"What?" he snapped.

Before anything else could happen came another man's voice from above. "You forgot your homework, my little serpent."

A pile of books and papers fell down at Harry. Including his head.

"Salazar," Harry groaned. Remembering his audience he quickly made an excuse and bolted from the Great Hall with the "things from the sky" in his arms. Back in the hall, the teachers sat frozen, staring at where the boy had disappeared. Then the piece of a fried egg fell from Professor Flitwick's fork.

Harry came to a painting of Hogwarts on the 6th floor and said: "I seek the entrance to my quarters."

The painting opened and Harry entered his quarters sighing happily at the sight of his sofa in front of the fire.

He flopped onto the couch knowing that no one would disturb him and fell asleep.


	5. The Guidan

They had finally called the search off. Search for Potter. Dumbledore himself had found his old allies, whom had given an oath that the disappearance of Harry Potter would stay a secret.

If only the brat had known what Severus had been through.

Having been tortured with guilt the entire night, Severus had made his way early in the morning to make sure that the arrogant and spoilt child was not thinking about skipping breakfast in the favour of sleeping in. Or at least that was Severus's excuse.

However when he had entered, the room was empty. Even worse, everything that was made out of glass was broken, everything made out of wood was ashen and burnt.

And their fight the previous day did not help Severus settle the feeling of dread.

Dinner found all current occupants of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, eating in an uncomfortable silence. No matter how much the teachers tried, Harry evaded every single one of their questions.

It was on the second day of Harry's return when some got a clearer picture of what was going on.

On that rather ordinary day the doors of the Great Hall opened and entered a solid Rowena hands on her hips.

"Hadrian, I do hope that you don't forget that Godric is waiting for you at half past seven?"

Harry glanced at his watch and sighed.

"No I haven't."

Rowena smiled. "Good. Since we can't use the Great Hall anymore we will use the training area in your quarters."

Harry nodded. "Good. Don't forget to eat a good dinner. The two boys were planning to put you on a challenge."

She left leaving Harry give out a pitiful whimper.

"I swear I'm gonna hex those two," Harry muttered.

The door opened...again...and in came Salazar and Godric. Harry groaned. Everyone turned to look at Harry curiously.

"Harry-" But the rest of the words of Salazar were drowned by a shriek of surprise. Godric turned to look at Harry surprised. "Thanks Harry. I've been wishing to do that ever since I met him."

"That was not funny!" Salazar snarled.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked McGonagall.

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor! I hope we don't have to introduce young Harry here, do we?" said Salazar, picking himself up from the floor and sending Harry a hex that Harry deflected.

Salazar mock glared at Harry.

"Anyway we need to see Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snake...oh oops sorry I meant Snape-"

The rest of the words were drowned by a bang. Harry hit his head against the table.

"Aww...come on Harrikins. It's not so bad...is it?" asked Godric, grinning.

"Anyway, I should go before the stupibility of the people around myself affects me. Do not be late Potter," said Salazar. He vanished. Harry sighed. Godric stuck his tongue out at the spot where Salazar had been moments before, winked at Harry and disappeared as well.

"Well, we'd better get going or Rowena and Helga will have my head for being late," said Harry dully. They trio walked out of the Great Hall. It was obvious that the two Professors were confused, but Harry wasn't really planning on elaborating.

"Harry, you know them?" asked McGonagall.

Harry snorted.

"You try not knowing them when they steal you from your own time, try to kill you by teaching, close you in a room with monsters "in the favour of training"," said Harry, using his mocking voice at the last part.

The pair shot each other glances, but followed the teen to the 6th floor to a blank wall. Harry tapped a stone and the picture of Hogwarts appeared.

"I seek the entrance to my quarters," said Harry.

The painting opened and the three entered it.

"Where are we?" asked McGonagall.

"Welcome to my quarters," said Harry in a false-cheery voice.

They went past the living room into the corridor. Harry stood in front of two big oak doors and pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" asked Snape, raising his eyebrows. "Knowing Salazar, he will attack me as soon as I enter."

Sure enough when the doors opened they were met by a red light that Harry immediately deflected and sent his own curse at Salazar. The duel began.

Then Harry smiled wickedly and shouted "Hogwarts bind him!"

Ropes burst from the wall behind Salazar and wrapped him up.

"Perhaps you were right, Rowena," said Harry. "Your theory is indeed sometimes important."

The woman laughed as Salazar struggled against the ropes.

Salazar cleared his throat.

"Not bad, Potter," he said with an air of importance. Harry released him and stepped back. "But still needs improvement."

Harry sighed. He took off the black cloak with Hogwarts emblem on it and hang it on the wall.

Godric smiled at Harry as Helga rushed to hug him.

"Helga, it's only been two days!"

"Two days for you, young man!" she said. "An entire week for us!"

"Oh yes, terrible," Harry muttered, but inwardly he was glad that they missed him. No one ever had before.

"I must admit, Helga is indeed correct," said Salazar still acting like a royal prince. "You know well that you could have been dead by now."

"Sal, if you missed me you could have just said so," said Harry teasingly and ducked as Salazar aimed a slap at his head.

"I did not miss you!" he said in horror. "Well, maybe. But just because there's no one else on whom I could experiment my potions on."

Godric rolled his eyes and turned to the professors that had stood there, forgotten.

"We need to talk..."

"Now. Where do we start?" asked Salazar.

"From the beginning should be fine and remember; secrets have to stay secrets- so Godric keep your mouth shut," said Harry. Godric actually pouted.

"Yes, the beginning. Hang on where was the list? Ah yes!" Godric pulled out a very long piece of parchment which trailed on the floor. He cleared his throat.

"Harry James Potter, the Descendant of the Founders has received the Hogwarts Crest on the 21st of July."

McGonagall gasped.

"His training began on the 31st of July exactly ten days after the receiving of his Mark. The training ended 60 days later, successfully. His speciality shows in Parcelmagic, Mental- oh, excuse me- Elemental Magic, Runes and Potions (Here Harry gaped at Salazar, who ignored his stare). His has three known animagus forms of-"

"Godric!"

"Sorry Harry!"

Godric skipped a part and started reading again.

"H.J. Potter has shown incredible power, loyalty and respect and thereby he has finished the Advanced Magic course and is ready to go on the next stage."

"You told me those were the basics!"

"They were basics...just...advanced."

"Godric!"

"The further education might bring unexpected traumas emotionally and physically. Therefore H.J. Potter is required in a Guide. Since H.J. Potter does not own any magical relatives and is currently unsterage, the Guideship will go to someone that H. is related to by magic; someone who is capable in helping Mr Potter with the education, willing to offer him support and make sure he passes the required tests, exams or experiments.

By the decision of the Founders, with the acceptance of Magic, we have chosen Severus Tobias Snape as the primary Guide for Harry James Potter, whose name is now changed and is now Hadrian James Phoenix Potter. Since his position is important, Magic herself has employed two Secondary Guides: Minerva Felenia McGonagall and Remus John Lupin."

"There's a lot more rubbish, but these are the basics," said Godric swishing his hand as the paper dissapeared.

"So whaddaya think, Harrikins?" asked Godric.

"No," said Harry, completely pale. "Tell me it's a joke."

"I'm afraid it is not, Phoenix," Salazar said softly. "You need someone to be there for you, even if that person is someone you do not entirely like. I had a Guide as did Godric, Rowena and Helga. Training is not easy and in fact is entirely not possible to pass without a Guide."

"Did you have to do it?" he whispered, mostly to himself. He stood up and said coldly "I will be back for the training."

Then he left shutting the door with a bang that shook the entire room.

"Are you willing to become a Guide for Harry?" Rowena asked, raising her eyebrows at Snape.

"He doesn't wish for me to become his guardian," began Snape, but Salazar cut him off. "You will not become his Guardian. You will be his Guide. There is a difference. While a guardian is like a parent, a Guide is someone who helps in learning and guides him through the tasks."

"There is also Albus-too-many-names-won't- bother-to-learn-them-Dumbledore-"

"No! Not that old coot!"

"Then you accept?" asked Rowena raising her eyebrows.

"I won't accept until Harry does."

"Fine. We have a training in half an hour that will last for two hours. After the training we wish to hear your decision."

"And you're welcomed to watch," said Helena.

In half an hour Harry came in. He hang his cloak on the wall and greeted the Founders, ignoring Snape and McGonagall.

Godric pulled out his sword and so did Harry. The battle began. It felt good to let off some steam. And following Helga's instructions, he used his anger and hurt not to blind his senses, but to use it in his favour; his power. In ten minutes he had already disarmed Godric. Then the duel with Salazar began.

Snape and McGonagall watched in awe how Harry fought with one of the best wizards in the history. The entire fight was similar to a snake's tantrum. The silence ruined by the hisses in the Serpent language.

Suddenly Salazar crouched down and rolled something on the floor. Once it reached Harry, he realised that it was a Potions vial. Suddenly the vial began to smoke and produced thick fog that made Harry cough and splutter. Slowly it disappeared. Still in a coughing fit, Harry raised his wand and shot a hex somewhere where he knew Salazar was.

"Enough," said the man's voice somewhere. He felt an arm on his back, rubbing circles, and saw someone offering a glass of water.

Gratefully he took it and drank deeply. He felt the hand stop rubbing circles and come around his shoulder's instead.

He was slowly led towards the chairs, where Snape and McGonagall sat watching in horror.

Salazar sat him down on an empty chair and kneeled before the child.

"You did well," said Salazar softly. The other Founders left them in peace, knowing that Salazar liked to talk to his student after their practice.

Harry shook his head.

"I should have done something, instead of simply standing and staring at the vial."

"Another experience gained," said Salazar.

"I doubt you will ever do the mistake again," he said more dryly. Harry snorted and shook his head.

"At least you tried to continue fighting. Godric merely crumpled to the ground, crying and whining that he was dying."

Harry chuckled, feeling better. He loved the way Salazar was different when they were away from others. In fact he was the closest to the man.

"Ok Harry. Now wand away," Godric called, seeing the two finished. Salazar squeezed his shoulder before standing up.

Harry did as told. He stood facing Snape and McGonagall while Salazar was with his back at them.

"Now, don't forget to relax your body and close your mind," said Helga.

"Open and close your channels of magic as you see fit," Rowena reminded him.

"Today will be trying with the killing curse as well," said Godric.

Salazar shot him a look and Harry saw Godric nod determinately.

"Ready?" asked Salazar, his voice soft.

Harry nodded.

"Imperious!"

Harry stood still, his eyes unfocused. Then he looked up at Salazar and glared at him. Nothing more nothing less. They stood there like that glaring at each other, before Salazar nodded.

There was a pause.

"CRUCIO!"

Harry fell backwards, Snape and McGonagall tried to run forward, but Helena, Godric and Rowena held them still.

"STOP!" Snape shouted, but his eyes fell on Harry. He wasn't twitching. He was getting up.

"CRUCIO!" Salazar shouted again. This time Harry toppled backwards a bit then stood still again, a proud smile on his face.

"Are you hurt?" asked Helga, worriedly.

"Well, if you'd fall down onto the floor, would you be hurt?" Harry joked, but regretted it as the witch began fussing over him. Godric grinned and patted Harry on the back.

"Now that's my boy!" he said proudly.

"Nope, still Sal's," said Harry, grinning.

"Bu—B—B—Bu—But," started Godric, looking like a lost puppy. Harry hugged him briefly, which made Godric sigh, but ruffle the boy's hair fondly.

Salazar merely gave him a smile.

Snape and McGonagall were staring at Harry worse than ever.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Now for the final duel!" shouted Godric.

Godric, Salazar and Harry bowed. Salazar and Godric would be against Harry. The duel began and lasted 35 minutes. By the time Rowena stopped the duel Harry was exhausted.

He nearly fell over. He walked over to his cloak pulled it off the hanger on the wall and growling walked towards his living room, the two professors following.

"That was not fair, Sal!" Harry whined on his way.

"Oh how so?" Salazar mocked him.

"Two against one," grumbled Harry. "'T's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, brat," said Salazar and once again full of the "royalty" he began talking to the other Founders.

Harry threw the cloak on another hanger in his living room and walked over to the wall where his sword stayed until Harry needed it.

Still ignoring his teachers Harry flopped down the couch and placed his head in his hands.

Then he waved his hand and a vial with a potion flew into his hand. It was a pain reliever.

"Are you in pain?"

Harry snorted. "I wouldn't need a pain reliever if I wasn't."

He sighed and drank the vial. He snapped his fingers and the vial vanished. Then he looked at his shoulder and the professors's eyes followed. McGonagall gasped again.

On his shoulder was a very deep cut. The shirt was a bit torn there.

Harry sighed again and pulled out his wand mumbled something carelessly and the wound healed easily making him gasp in pain. Then he mended his shirt and looked up at the professors.

"Come and sit down."

Snape took a seat next to Harry and McGonagall on his other side.

"Would you accept if I became your Guide?" asked Snape suddenly looking at Harry. Harry didn't respond immediately, but gazed into the fire.

"It...will be...fine," he said slowly. Then looked at his professor who winced inwardly at the emerald eyes. They had their right colour back.

"You, are a grown-up. You can do whatever you wish. It does not concern me. Godric, Salazar, Helena, Rowena, you...just do what feels right. I don't care anymore. I seriously don't."

He stood up and walked to the door. "There are three rooms in theses quarters. One for the primary guardian the other two for the two secondary'. When you finish speaking with the Founders, they will show them. Tell them that whatever they decide is agreeable with me."

With that he left for his room.

* * *

"Harry really did change a lot since we mentioned the Guides. Are you sure of what he said?" asked Rowena sighing.

Severus nodded.

"But _you_ are agreeable to become his Guide?"

* * *

It was midnight. Harry, walked casually towards the living room. He opened the door and hissed in Parseltounge pointing his hand a the ceiling. "/Light/!" (A/N Words in / mean they are spoken in Parceltounge)

A ball of light flew from his hand and stopped at the ceiling lighting the entire room as thought it was day.

He collected his cloak and was taking down his sword when a voice asked "What are you doing?"

Harry took off the sword then turned sharply at the speaker.

"I have a job to do."

"At night?"

"Yes."

"And what may be that important to go sneaking out at night?"

"That, professor, is none of your concern."

"It is," said Snape, pulling out a piece of parchment. Harry glanced at it.

"So you became my primary Guide? Congratulations," said Harry pulling on his cloak and putting away his sword.

"That means it is my concern."

"As far as I know, you are to support me not play my parent," Harry said coolly. A house elf came wobbling into the room.

"Dobby has Master Harry's things, sir! Dobby hoping that Master Harry is more careful than other times, sir! Master Harry must look after him, sir! Dobby will have a nice hot-chocolate waiting for him! Master Harry must hurry back!"

Harry chuckled and said "Don't worry Dobby and thanks! I will be more careful than last time don't worry."

"What do you mean, more careful than last time?" asked Snape. Harry shrugged. "It's a rough job." With that he turned and left through the door. As soon as he got out he turned himself into a panther and sped off, quiet as a shadow.

* * *

The 1st September. Everyone was hurrying onto the train.

"Where do you reckon' he is?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione, worriedly.

The train sped past the fields, as the two friends continued their seach. Their worry got worse when the feast began, but Harry was nowhere in sight.

"As you all know, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. Therefore the ministry has applied us with special protection. Dementors. Our school has our own protection. It will not be visible to those who forget to look, but it is very powerful indeed. Now off to beds! Go on! Off you trot!"

The two friends however made no move to go into their dormitories.

They walked over to the staff table instead.

"Professor McGonagall! Where is Harry? He wasn't on the train and he didn't attend the feast!"

McGonagall exchanged looks with Snape, who shook his head warningly. That didn't go unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

"What happened to Harry?!" demanded Hermione. McGonagall patted Hermione's shoulder and said "I'm sure he's fine." Snape gave a curt nod to McGonagall.

Two of Harry's friends however returned to the Gryffindor Tower, although they didn't go to sleep. At two o'clock at night the portrait hole opened and in came a very exhausted Harry, with a man with black hair.

"Harry, you have to stay here. Not every night though, just every few nights."

"Why? I want to stay...where I always stay."

"Harry, you will have to stay here when I'm away and I can't look after the Tower. It's best if you stay awake, Phoenix."

"Fine."

"And I will be expecting a full report in the morning!"

"GODRIC!"

"No I'm not kidding! Good Luck!" Then he vanished. "I hate you Rick!" Harry mumbled.

Then withought even turning towards Ron and Hermione he tapped a brick on the wall and murmured "I swear by my heart and by my wand, to guide Hogwarts, and not be on my own!"

The wall shuddered and Hermione gasped causing Harry to pull out his sword and by instinct to bind the threat.

"Hermione!" Harry growled then released her. "Never do that again!" Then he put away the sword.

He turned to both of them and snarled "How much you heard?" his eyes glinting literally.

"Not much," said Ron. Harry nodded, turned around and pulled out a book a piece if parchment, ink and a quill.

Then he walked over to a table and laid them down as the wall closed.

"Dobby!"

"Master Harry called?"

"Dobby, I need a pain reliever and a calming draught."

Dobby dissapeared and then returned with the two vials for Harry, who gulped them down.

"Thanks!"

Then he once again turned to Ron and Hermione. "You should go to bed!"

By the morning when Ron and Hermione went downstairs...Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?"

Harry's trunk had been in the dormitory, but with only a few possessions in there. Ron felt a bit bad for snooping around, but at that moment all they cared for was finding that boy.

Harry wasn't at breakfast, he wasn't at the lessons or anywhere else. Harry was simply missing. A whole week passed and there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Or so they thought. Every evening before retiring himself Harry checked each house to see if everyone was safe and sound as required. On Saturday night he decided to go to a night routine in the library.

He stood up, summoned the Cloak and left his quarters.

A quiet whimpering sound made him stop. There on the sixth floor a small first year was crying. Harry crept nearer.

"Hello, youngster!" Harry said softly. The child gave a squeak and stood up trembling.

"H...H...Hello," said the boy shyly. "Are you a ghost?"

Harry chuckled.

"I don't think that I am transparent. Do you?"

"Sorry. Who are you?"

Harry sighed and thought for a moment. "I'm Phoenix."

"Maximus. But my friends call me Max. Well used to..."

"What do you mean used to?" asked Harry.

"I don't have any friends."

Harry took the boy by his arm and said "Come, Max!"

He pulled Max to the entrance of his quarters and entered it, pulling Max behind him. They entered the cosy living room and Harry motioned for the younger one to sit on the couch. Then he left for two hot chocolates.

"Here. Now tell me everything from the beginning."

"My parents are Muggles. But my twin sister and I got here. My sister went to Slytherin and I went to Gryffindor. She was very nice to me, but now...she pranks me and she stopped talking to me!" Max burst into tears.

Harry sat down next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him.

"Your sister will come around. All you need now is confidence and time. Don't treat your sister coldly, but the opposite. If she sees light in you, she might get affected by it."

The boy nodded and asked "But why are you here not in your dormitory? I thought students are supposed to be in bed."

"Yes, they do. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately I am no longer a student of this school."

"But then who are you?"

Harry thought for a moment then smiling he turned to the boy. "I am a Hogwarts Guard."

The boy looked at Harry thunderstruck.

"Remember, as a Hogwarts Keeper of Secrets, I will tell you that help will always come for those in Hogwarts, who need it."

Harry winked.

"What do you think Maximus Ploaten?"

The boy's mouth fell open. "How do you know my last name?"

Harry chuckled. "I am always there. You will not know it, but I am always there." Then he winked again and the boys mouth fell open again. "You are invisible sometimes?"

Harry nodded. "Now come on, youngster! You need sleep!"

That way Harry led the way to the boys dormitory, made sure he was asleep, then left.


End file.
